Mario & Sonic: Theme Park Mayhem
by Radiation the Hedgehog
Summary: Mario and Sonic are taken to a theme park in a diffent universe. Many of their friends and enemies are there but when the bad guys go missing its up to Mario and Sonic and Co. to stop them BUT with the help of the creator of the theme park and friends.


_Hello, Radiation the Hedgehog here submitting my first ever Fanfic in . The theme park mentioned is my thought of constructing a Mario and Sonic theme park._

_Other than that let's get started on the Intro…_

**Mario and Sonic Theme Park of Mayhem**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Opening Day**

It's morning, the sun brightly shone down from above, a few creamy white clouds dotted the bright cerulean colored sky. Here in a flat piece of land a grand opening ceremony, dedicated to the world's most beloved heroes Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario. The temperature was perfectly mild, and the day was relatively calm.

A black, brown-stripped hedgehog bent over to tighten up his dark blue sneaks. Radiation unbuttoned his navy blue blazer, shoving his green gloved hands deep inside the pockets and took a deep breath of fresh air. He stared at the crimson curtain in front of him. He had met the hero of the mushroom kingdom and the blue blur himself once, a while back, to save HIS world. _'They were pretty good people' _He said to himself, remembering how friendly they were towards him, rescuing his companions. He also remembered how… talkative Sonic was, to put it lightly. Radiation was never much of a talker, he was more of the silent type so whenever the cheerful blue hedgehog told him a joke or asked for his opinion, Radiation would just quietly nod along.

"Excuse me, Mr. Radiation," a yellow Para-Troopa exclaimed, breaking into his private thoughts, "Isn't time to start the ceremony?"

Radiation's head snapped back up at the sound of this new voice. He turned his dark chocolate irises towards the small topaz soldier holding a clipboard. "Oh… Yes, you're right Liquid Solider," replied the black and brown hedgehog quietly. One could see that he was nervous, little drops of perspiration falling down over his brow. "Uh… Sir actually, it's Liquidtroopa," the Liquidtroopa corrected.

"Sorry, I don't keep track of everyone's names."

"…Anyway its time to start your speech, sir," the soldier pointed towards the red curtain.

The pepper colored male nodded, "Alright, start the announcement."

The yellow Liquid Troopa scurried away while adjusting his headset, "Right away Mr. Radiation sir, alright people places, everyone places!" he called out to the rest of the crew, "And will somebody please turn off the music?!" A small brown Goomba wearing a backwards blue and red cap and headphones underneath it around his stubby neck waddled as fast as he could towards tall stereo speakers hidden away behind the curtain. He hopped up on one of the speakers and stomped on a red button that tuned off the World 1-1 Green Hill Zone remix song. DJ Goomba cleared his voice and began to speak. "In just a few minutes the park will open after an introduction made by the park's founder and creator!"

The crowds cheered, clapping their hands and threw some hats in the air, "Yay! Whooooooooooo!"

Radiation studied his opening speech card one last time before taking another deep breath. _'You're_ _gonna be fine'_ Midnight had said that to him a few days before, _'Just take a deep breath and try not to be yourself.' _"Thanks a bunch Midnight", he growled under his breath. "Now put them hands together for RADIATION THE HEDGEHOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The DJ then cued the entrance music and turned the volume all the way up. He flashed the creator of the theme park a thumbs up

"_Bah, bah, bayah, bayah, bah, bah, bayah, bayah!_

"_Baaaaaaaaaa, laa, laaaaaaaa, laa, laa!_

"…_I know that your lucky color is that shade of cool blue..._

"…_I wanna be a wonderful girl!_

It was "My Sweet Passion" by Nikki Gregoroff, otherwise known as Amy Rose's theme song. The crowd stopped cheering, confused at the lame girly cutie-pie song that was chosen. Radiation's coffee brown eyes widened and one of his eyes twitched. "Turn the music, _**TURN THE MUSIC OFF!" **_he roared.

"Oh crap, wrong song!" DJ Goomba hastily began pressing several buttons before hitting the right one. "Live and Learn" by Crush 40 began to play and the crowds began to cheer again. The hedgehog stepped forward just as the curtain was swept back. He smiled nervously and waved at the roaring crowd and DJ Goomba lowered the volume to the music until it was just part of the background. The crowds then began to quiet down.

The hedgehog took the microphone in his hand, "I'd just like to say thank you for coming on opening day for the Mario and Sonic Theme Park in honor of the two alternate dimension legendary heroes who saved our world, without even knowing who we were. All thirty attractions and themed locations such as Mobius, the Mushroom are all themed and dedicated to them like Mario Kart, Club Rouge, the Death Egg, Bowser's Castle and so many more," he then gave the audience a bright smile, "And so, without further adieu, we now open the Mario and Sonic Theme Park!"

The crowd went wild, throwing more hats and other articles of clothing in the air, screaming in wild excitement and Radiation thought he saw a pair of white underwear with the words 'I heart Mario' land on person's head. The intricately shaped bronze gates open and the music immediately started up again, loud as ever. The animals, mushrooms, and people rushed forward, hoping to be one of the first 100 people to get a free choice of either a Mario's red cap or Sonic's trademark windblown blue quills.

A small yellow hedgehog rushed towards his family, Mario's red plumber cap on his topaz colored spiky quills and tugged on his mother's dress. He continuously pointed on the Mario and Sonic Theme Park Map, "Mommy, mommy! Let's go on the Green Hill Zone Roller Coaster!"

Two human fan girls squealed with delight as they saw the Mario and Sonic animatronics. The robotic blue hedgehog laughed, **"You're too slow!"**

"**It's-a me, Mario!"** The other robot said, taking off his cap. The girls each took turns posing with them for pictures, giggling all the while.

More and more crowds began to pour through the gates and a group of Shy Guys cheered, high fiving each other as the boarded on the simulator called Mario Kart. Radiation wiped his brow and sighed in relief. The fourteen-year-old male was practically sweating bullets up there on the stage. But that didn't matter. Everything up to the simple shell looked real.

'_Opening day was a success.'_

* * *

6 months later…

Radiation was bent over the small generator and he stood up as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had been working on this for four weeks now and so far, with no success. The room he was working was large, dark and damp. It had imposing steel doors and metal walls that you would've believed you were suffocating in there. His blue blazer was thrown carelessly on the hard tiled floor. His machine had failed to work many times. But he had hope today. He adjusted a few wires, and twisted the bolt a little tighter with his wrench and rearranged the blue wires to the green ones, disconnecting the red from the yellow.

He carefully removed his hands from the small machine and went towards the switches. He hesitated over the lever before he pulled it down eagerly. There were a few sparks of light before they died down into nothing. "_**God damn it!**_" he yelled angrily as he threw the wrench at a wall. It sailed towards it and broke into millions of pieces. His usually warm chocolate eyes flashed a dangerous bright green and his black greasy hands glowed that same metallic color. The suffocating heat of the room was being absorbed by his entire body. His pitch-black pupils shrank so thin they resembled a cat caught in the headlights. He growled, his lips pulling over his canines. _'No, don't'_ The voice inside his head warned. _'Don't do it._'

'… _Hold your breath…Count to five…' _Radiation struggled to keep his composure and he shut his eyes tightly. _'Don't lose it…' _

The park had been closed for about three months now and nothing was getting any better. The tired hedgehog had been trying to build a portal, a sort of transporting device to get Mario and Sonic over, hoping that maybe they could help him again. He hadn't slept, or eaten in days for working on the transporting device. _'I have to get out of here'._ Radiation spun around and went towards the steel door. He quickly typed out the password and the doors instantly slid open.

'_One…'_

Radiation rushed ahead through the doors before they were even fully open and ran down the long empty hallway. The sound of his blue sneakers thudding on the tiled floor filled the rooms. There was a fork in the road. Both paths lead into dark hallways that have motion detector lights. He chose the left without even stopping and ran through it, the lights suddenly switched on.

'_Two…'_

He screeched to a stop. A dead end. He whirled around and ran even faster than before, his long legs fighting to get to the left hallways way. He ran through the right path this time. He suddenly remembered that he forgot to put on his blue jacket.

'_Three…'_

The hallway seemed so… endless, the way it curved this way and that, the lights brightening up as he ran right past them. It was beginning to get very hard to hold his and he ran at top speed. He was no Sonic the Hedgehog but he could get somewhere pretty quick. He remembered when he was a little kid when he and Midnight used to make a game of it. You had to run as fast as you can while holding your breath. Whoever ran the farthest distance without breathing won. They had gotten in trouble a lot from their parents for playing that game because usually both of them would pass out before they would even cross the finish line. They were always so determined to win the game. Midnight always did make him do some pretty crazy fun (Not to mention dangerous) stuff.

'_Four...' _

Radiation darted a corner. _'Almost there' _he said to himself. Of course, he was much older now and could hold much more air than when he was younger. He furrowed his brow. Only four seconds passed but he never really could run fast for five seconds. Only for very short distances.

'_Five.'_

The light of the end of the long winding tunnel, Radiation was free of his very own steel maze. Radiation had reached the outside park in the now a ghost town of the amusement park. The black and brown hedgehog opened his mouth and let his lungs receive the cool crisp air of the morning. His eyes were back to their regular color and his pupils had widened a little, as they normally should be. '_That was a close one', _he commented to himself, _'I've got to be more careful.'_ The grass underneath his sneakers was soft and made a slight _shift _sound whenever he walked. The gentle wind shuffled through his untamed quills and the day was silent. Just like they had been for three months now. _'There's no way I'll be able to make the portal work in time. Unless…' _

'…_I plug it into the park generator!'_ Radiation felt a spark of hope. He began to make his way back to the control room. _'If I could somehow connect the transporter to the park's_ _electricity generator and power it_ _enough, it could be able_ _to transport them.'_ The hedgehog nodded to himself. Cables, gears, the wiring, and… _**it**_. If he was going to make the portal work, he'll have to use _**it**__. _It was risky, he knew that, but he if he was ever going to make it work, he was going to have to take chances. Radiation entered the room and searched the pockets of his blue blazer.

The hidden object was about the size of the palm of his hand, and it glowed brightly in the dim room. He unlocked the transporter generator and undid all the colored wires before he placed the secret power between the red and green. He intertwined the wires around it and he shut it closed. Radiation leaned over and took out the cables. He snapped one in place of the portal and went to the park's main source of power, latching the other cable to it. He went to the keyboard and quickly typed up the coordinates;

**Distant Future**

**Mobius**

**Death Egg**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

**Abandoned Factory**

**Parallel Dimension**

**Koopa Castle**

**Princess Cruiser**

He placed his hand over the lever but did not pull it down, hesitating. "I hope this works," he said, and pulled the lever down. Radiation almost jumped a foot in the air as the rides and music blared throughout the park in a flip of a switch. Then the sounds stopped, the theme park immediately took a step back as the transporter sparked repetitively. He put his forefinger and thumb on the max power and began to slowly turn it up. A blue violet glow formed a circle and bits of pale pink light shimmered in the center, the dark blue at the round edges. _'It's working!'_

There was a sudden white flash, covering everything in the room with a blindingly silver light. Radiation turned his head away, shielding his coffee-brown eyes from it. A crash filled the entire room as the famous mustachioed Italian plumber and his gang fell over the portal. "Ahhh!" Mario yelled as he rolled down the steps and fell on his rear. Princess Peach screamed, "Mario!" as she tumbled out of the portal, her face just inches from the floor when Mario caught her with his open arms. His brother Luigi was flipped upside down and fell on his head, stars and flying goombas appearing around his skull. "Wha-!" Waluigi screamed as he hit the floor face down with a loud thump.

Princess Daisy tripped over the steps, "Whoa!" she yelled as she fell down, scraping her knees and Yoshi followed. Waluigi struggled to get up before his eyes widened, "No-mfph!" Wario's butt came crashing down on his face just as Princess Rosalina fell on her hands and knees. Donkey Kong rolled down the small steps and crashed into the wall. "Luigi, I told you not to a-ground-pound on the a-coin block" Mario said in his thick Italian accent, holding his hurt bottom. His younger sibling rubbed the bump on his head, "Mama-mia…"

In a while the weary nine got up, rubbing their sore limbs, skulls and butts. Mario and Yoshi eased Wario off of Waluigi as he babbled on that all he could was black and smell cheese. The three princesses held each other's hands, looking around the room uneasily. Rosalina blinked her pale blue eyes and was the first to break the observing silence, "…Where are we?"

Before anyone could answer her question, there was another sudden flash of light and sparks of electricity shot out from the incoming portal. "Look-a out!" Wario exclaimed as everyone immediately listened to him, jumping out of the way just in time as the next group began to come through.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted as he fell through. "Sonic!" A voice shrieked, belonging to Amy Rose as she followed close behind. Knuckles ducked just as the pink and blue anthromorphics came flying over his head. He straightened up and saw the blue hedgehog land on his stomach with Amy on top of his back. Knuckles pointed at him and laughed, "Haha! Nice landing Sonic, you couldn't have done any better-Oof!" He abruptly stopped his taunting as Rouge crashed into him from behind, throwing them to the ground. Tails was thrown from the portal like a ragdoll and fell on his elbow, "Ow!"

Blaze gasped as she was came through, trying to regain her balance and Silver did the same. Shadow back flipped in the air and landed crouched on his feet. He narrowed his blood-red eyes suspiciously before he got up, crossing his arms. "…Amy?" The blue blur said, his voice muffled from the floor as the pink hedgehog was still on his spiny back.

"Yes Sonic?"

"I can't breathe."

Amy quickly got up, "Oh, I'm sorry!" She chirped and helped her not-so-secret crush up. The yellow fox got up and rubbed his bruised elbow, wincing, "What was that?"

"Ugh", Rouge moaned as she slowly opened her eyes as they graced her with a violently blushing red echidna underneath her in quite the awkward situation, his skin so flushed that his skin matched his red dreadlocks.. Pinheads looked bigger than his pupils, "…Uh…"

"What in the-!" the bat shrieked, gawking. Rouge had never blushed a second in her life, after all, she was the one that made most turn bright red, but today she was very much close to it.

She quickly covered her embarrassment with a confident smile.

"Don't get too comfortable", she purred as she sprang back on her feet. The Master Emerald Guardian got over his embarrassment and scowled.

"Heh, believe me, I wasn't", Knuckles replied sardonically as he got up, brushing himself off. The rest of the Sonic gang had recovered from their fall and became aware of the habitants of the Mushroom Kingdom that have stepped forward to reveal themselves.

"Mario?" Sonic furrowed his brow in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

The overalls hero shrugged his shoulders, palms up and shook his head, "I don't-a know", he admitted, "There was a sudden flash-a of light and-a before I knew it, we were all here."

"And it was very powerful too", Blaze added, looking at them both with her large topaz-colored irises. "I couldn't fight it with my own power."

Luigi had gotten up and joined the conversation, the large red bump on his head oblivious to everyone. "You-a mean like-a star?"

His older brother shook his head, "No Luigi, if it was star, we-a would've known. This is-a something that I don't recognize."

"I wouldn't say unrecognizable", Shadow broke in, "Whatever it was, it had to be strong enough to transport all of us here. Now that I think of it, its power felt very similar to a Chaos-"

"Emerald!" Rouge exclaimed loudly, slapping a gloved hand over her glossed pink mouth. Everyone jumped and turned to stare at the creamy white bat. "The Master Emerald, I completely forgot about it! Ugh, and I was so close to getting it!" She irritably stomped her metal heeled boot on the hard ground.

"Don't you ever have anything else better to do than just irritate me?" Knuckles snapped, his dark purple eyes flaring.

"Didn't your momma ever have anything else better to do than raise you?" Rouge mimicked his tone, her fists on her hips.

"Waluigi says we need to-a know where we are," Waluigi said, shielding his eyes to look farther in the room. Wario nodded and began to waddle around the room.

"H-hey, what gives?! I was in the middle of a tennis match!" Daisy whined, gesturing down on her long lean body clad in orange and white shorts and matching tank top with her signature blue and yellow flower design. She held up her broken tennis racket.

Amy grabbed the blue hedgehog's arm and squeezed him tightly, "This room is so dark, Sonic I'm scared!" She squealed in that high-pitched little-girl nasal annoying voice of hers. Sonic tried to ease the over-affectionate pink female off of him with no success, "Yeah… Amy, go be scared over there", he replied and pushed her towards a corner.

"Hold meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The pink hedgehog whined as she threw her arms around Sonic's neck and puckered her lips, trying to make him kiss her. _'Whoa she's strong!'_

Sonic took one look at her crayon-red painted slobbering mouth and began failing his arms around wildly.

"Help me! Somebody help me! Rape_**! RAPE!"**_ He was practically screaming like a two-year-old.

"And the Tornado was just starting to work again," Tails lamented.

"Who-a cares about a plane, I-a want out. I don't trust dark rooms anymore," Poor Luigi trembled, glancing about the room with blue fear-filled eyes. "It-a could be haunted," he added but everybody continued ignored him.

"Well, one thing's for sure, we're not in the future," Silver noted, his bright gold irises glancing around the large metal walled room. He turned to Blaze, "At least we're both here, together" Silver then thought for a moment "I mean… at least we are all here, together"

The lavender feline smiled at him, "Yes."

Everybody stared with boredom in their eyes staring at the feline and the hedgehog.

Rouge glanced between the shy two and smirked, "Well, if you two are done flirting with each other, why don't we get back to our current surroundings?"

The two adolescents blushed as they turned away from each other. The bat had her hands on her waist and turned her head towards her dark ally, her lips in a sly smile, "Whatdaya think Shadow?"

Shadow crossed his arms calmly, "It seems that we've went through a different dimension and entered in some sort of parallel universe."

The room immediately went silent as this brand new information was taken in then just as fast as it grew quiet it was loud once again and everyone's voices and gasps filled the room.

*Gasp*

"Oh my God!"

"What?!"

"Mario!"

"Huh?"

"Oh my!" *Faints*

"Ohmigod Peach fainted!"

"Say wha-?!"

"That's impossible!"

"Eh?!"

"This can't be!"

"Would someone please get Amy off of me?!"

"Come again?!"

The blue blur had his white gloved hand on Amy's face while her arms were outstretched, wanting to embrace him, "That's what she said. No, but seriously though, what?"

Radiation slowly stepped back, growing silent and covering the cell phone, his shoes then squeaked. Rouge's ear twitched. "Shh," she commanded, "I hear something."

Everyone quieted down and listened. Wario sniffed the air a bit, sensing a foul odor in the air coming from him.

"Sorry, that was-a me."

Everybody took a step away from him. "Ew…" Peach covered her nose and mouth with pink and white lace handkerchief.

Radiation felt like no one heard him and continued on the phone, "Yeah so just take a right and you will see it, just say 532045 and the guards will let you in" Radiation whispered unable to see the world around him then hangs up and sees everyone standing and looking at him. To them he looks like a shadowy Figure.

"Um…hi. I'm-" Radiation said awkwardly. Before he could even utter another word, a black and red streaked hedgehog zipped towards him, grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up in the air, cutting off his breathing. Radiation's hands flew to his neck as he tried desperately to yank Shadow's hand from around his throat, "Wait- Ugkh!" he gargled out. His muzzle turned red.

"Whoa Shadow take it easy!" Sonic exclaimed. Princess Daisy held her friend Princess Peach on the ground, her large orange-red dress acting as a pillow for Peach's blonde head to rest in, her round blue eyes so big they looked like they were going to pop out, "What are you doing?!"

Silver raised his hands, palms up, "This isn't the way to settle things-"

Rosalina covered her mouth with her hands, her pale cerulean eye that wasn't covered by her light blonde hair was wide, her pale pink lips shaped like an '_o'. _

"Put him down!" Knuckles yelled.

Radiation clawed fruitlessly for air, "Plea-Guak!"

Luigi ducked underneath his green hat, drawing up his knees towards his chin, shaking uncontrollably. He shut his eyes tightly, _**"MARIO!" **_

"Eh?!" Wario and Waluigi said in unison. Amy gasped and let go of her darling Sonic, "Let him go Shadow!" she screeched.

Shadow snarled viciously at Radiation, "I don't care who the _Hell_ you are or what this _damn_ place is but you've got about five seconds to warp us back to our own dimensions or I else I'll-"

"Shadow," A smooth feminine voice breathed in his ear. Rouge slowly leaned over at Shadow's side, her hands innocently behind her back. "C'mon," she tried to appeal to him in a deep sultry voice, "Let him go. "He's just a kid. Let him talk huh?"

No one dared to make a move to restrain Shadow, knowing that with a flick of his wrist, he could easily snap the young black and brown hedgehog's neck like a toothpick. Radiation's eyes were almost rolling to the back of his head. Both Sonic and Mario grabbed the dark hedgehog by the arms. "Whoa, take it easy there!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled Shadow off the now purple Radiation. Shadow growled as he shrugged off their restraining arms. The poor kid fell to the ground, coughing nonstop and holding his throat with his two green gloved hands. Rouge glanced questionably at Shadow, asking him with her eyes about his strange violent behavior. He turned away, avoiding her gaze.

Sonic helped him up, "You ok kiddo?" he asked.

Radiation breathed deeply, "Y-yeah, I think (*wheeze*) so."

"You-a better tell us who you-a are," Mario said.

"I'm Radiation the Hedgehog," Radiation wheezed, regaining his breath, "Don't you remember?"

Sonic stared at the flushed youngster, his jade green eyes searching, his brow furrowed. An image of a small two and a halve foot tall hedgehog came into his mind, beside him a slightly taller bat. His glowing green eyes were frightened when he first met the friendly blue hedgehog. He couldn't have been more than twelve.

_'Radiation?' _Sonic's said in his mind trying to remember that time then it came to him

_Sonic was running ,then he sees the small frighted hedgehog with a bat._

_"Hey there, little guy, what's wrong you lost or something"_

_The sight of the blue hedgehog gave both the bat and the hegdehog a scare_

_The bat first approched "Who are you?" she said in a quiet but understandable voice_

"_Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"_

_"I'm Midnight and the 'little guy' there is my brother, Radiation"_

_"Sorry for the scare Radiation but hey where am I"_

The blue hedgehog's mouth spread into a bright smile, "Radiation!" he ran over to him. The sound of that name made everyone gasp most of them didn't even remember until the sound of the name. He clamped his hand in a handshake and shook vigorously, "You've gotten pretty big. Puberty really slapped you across the face didn't it?"

"What-a is this-a place anyway?" Luigi said

"It's my theme park dedicated to you", Radiation said.

Rouge's eyelids lowered, and that flirtatious smile appeared on her glossy pink lips, "For _me_? Well isn't that sweet!" She approached the black and brown hedgehog, a sway in her curvy hips and pinched his cheek playfully. Radiation blushed, his bright red cheeks suddenly hot at her touch, "Uh… a-actually it's for… everybody."

The bat giggled, "And he's so modest too, it's adorable," she crooned in his ear before turning away from him, "You're so cute that I almost forgive you." Radiation cocked his head to the side, "Forgive?-"

Rouge's eyes turned dark green. The pallid female suddenly whirled around and kicked the pepper hedgehog on the jaw so hard that his head was thrown backward by the impact and he fell to the floor, landing on his back. Rouge stood over him, her cat-like eyes narrowed.

"That's what you get for interfering with my treasure hunting", she said as sashayed away from the fallen hedgehog. "Ok, will everyone just please stop beating up the guy?!" Sonic said as he pulled Radiation back to his feet. Radiation groaned and rubbed his hurt jaw before he began wiping the blood off the side of his lips with the sleeve of his dark blue blazer. Knuckles gave him a knowing look, "Don't worry, you get used to it after a while."

"This place looks like a dump" Wario said referring to the dark room they are in

"I think that's the theme park" Yoshi said pointing at the screens behind them showing rides and restaurants."The food looks good" Yoshi's mouth started to water.

"That's the buffet I planned out for you guys" Radiation said, "More of your friends are going to arrive soon but the system needs to recharge"

"What friends?" Vector exclaimed

"Espio and Charmy ring a bell" Said Tails

"But sometimes Charmy is just annoying" Vector said crossing his arms

"So here are maps for everyone and go have fun" Radiation said

"Aren't you going" Amy said

"No I have to wait for my friends and guests, so see you guys later"

Everyone goes to different places with employees being paid extra to follow the pair, group, or single guest to operate the ride they want to go on. Radiation looks one last time at the list:

"Mario, check, Sonic, check, Bowser and Doctor Ivo _Eggman_ Robotnik" Radiation looks at the unmarked checklist names "The machine said they arrived along with Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, Metal Sonic, and Eggman Nega. That only means that they are i-"

Radiation's cell phone rings "Oh no the guests, I can't keep them waiting"

* * *

_So how was that, was it good for a first chapter: good or bad. Rate and Review_

_You have unlocked an ability: You can know submit OCs to help with the story Because YOU CAN be one of my guests to help out, but they cannot be taller than 6 feet and not faster than Sonic or smarter than Eggman. The limit is four, sorry already have a lot. You need to answer this question: How many references did I make to stories, fanfic, or video games? Hard ain't it. Here's a list of the peoples just for the sake of it_

_Luna the Hedgehog_

_Andrea (human)_

_Plasmatroopa_

_Unknown OC (one of the best fanfiction writer)_

_Kooper & Yosh_

_Charlotte the Tiger_

_*eats Fruit-Roll Up then sips a carton of oj*_

_THIS IS RADIATION THE HEDGEHOG SIGNING OFF_

_Catch ya latta_


End file.
